Death's Angel
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: What happens when Mizu's friend, Usagi, finds a Death Note and tries to revive her friend killed by Death. Will the fallen Angel help the two friends meet again? Or will another Death Note user kill Usa before she can help Mizu? Read to find out! Plz R&R


2

Angel Of Death

**Hi! This is my Death Note/Soul Eater fanfic! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR DEATH NOTE, but I do own my own characters, Mizuko-chan, Usagi-chan, and the Angel of Death.**

I am an Angel of Death; I do things that _humans_ could not even have nightmares about. Now, I intend to tell my life as _I _lived it…

"Ah, so I have finally met Death, itself." The boy whispered. "I am this world's grim reaper." He grinned.

"I see. I have been waiting for you." A man in a black cloak said, turning to a man with blood red hair and eyes. "You are?"

"Death Scythe." The man stated.

"Is that so." Death laughed. "I am very glad to have you with us." He turned to me. I gulped. "And… you?"

"Err, Angel of Death." I mumbled. Death nodded, a smirk growing on his face.

"Good," He laughed. "Everyone's here. Let this meeting begin." Death turned around. "Soul Eater, I wasn't sure if you would come. Welcome." A gray haired boy named _Soul Eater_ stepped forward and nodded to each of us. I looked around. Death was a skull, wearing a black cloak with a hood to hide his body. The next person was a man with blood red eyes and hair. His right arm was a scythe; his left was flipping his hair. Soul was a boy with silver hair and red eyes, his teeth looked like many sharp blades stuffed into his mouth. His right arm was slowly forming into a blade. The grim reaper was also just a boy, black hair and piercing orange eyes, two black and silver handguns. And here I was, wearing a black dress and my long black hair flowing freely around my face, long, black-feathered wings protruding from my back. My eyes were blood red, almost glowing. And yes, I hated my life as an angel… an angel of Death. As the name says, there's nothing really to explain. I am Death's servant—more like a cleanup. I go around, covering over the things he—_it_ does. The grim reaper and Soul have about the same job as me. Soul covers the souls that Death takes from people. The grim reaper boy does about the same, he just helps kill people—or as Death says it _takes away their life_. What do I do? I go around looking for people whose life spans are almost over. Why? Because I am the only one who has wings. I do Death's dirty work for him. We all do. Death Scythe and Soul are both weapon, but they also have a human form. You _humans_ would not understand why we do not take _action_ against Death. It can't be possible—no, it's _not_ possible. Death controls _everything_ in our world. Nobody has _ever_ tried to turn against him, and nobody ever _will_…

That is all I have to say to you, for now. It is time to move on. If you do not understand, I promise everything will become clearer as the story of my life proceeds onwards.

MIZUKO POV:

A beeping sound made me jump out of sleep. I slapped the alarm clock to the ground and slowly made a move to grab my phone. 7:13, I'm going to be late to school! I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, brushing my long blue hair and splashing my face with water. I ran to my closet slipping on my shirt and skirt. I grabbed my white stockings, running down the stairs and hopping to the kitchen trying to get them on.

"Mizuko! You're going to be late for your first day of school, hurry up!" My mom yelled to me from the table. A grabbed a toast and a glass of orange juice, gulped it down the shoved the toast in my mouth, almost chocking myself. I run to the door, slip my shoes on and run out of the door. "Bye mom! See you later!" I called as I run into the streets. My friend, Usagi, is waiting for me. I ran up to her, munching on the last piece of toast in my mouth. "Usa-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting!" I muffled apologetically. She smiled and laughed. "It's okay, just don't start getting used to it. It's our first day!" Usagi had pearl-white hair and red eyes. We walked to school together, not even bothering to run. By the time we got to class the teacher was telling us to sit at our new seats. We were both in 7th grade, but we didn't know how to get around because we had transferred here only a few months ago. The teacher pointed to the two seats next to the window. I sat in front of Usagi. The first years uniforms were red, the second year uniform were purple and the third year uniforms were dark blue. Sailor uniforms, like most schools in japan. I look outside the window; the school entrance was filled with beautiful sakura trees. I dozed off in the middle of class. I opened my eyes just to realize that I wasn't in class anymore—actually, I wasn't even in the school. Darkness was surrounding me. I could hear whispers and muffled words. "Die…." "Angel of Death will— "Soul Eater can— "No Death Scythe is— "  
><em>What's happening to me? <em>I tried to yell. Nothing came out of my mouth. I just stood there, listening to these _things_ talk.

I felt something shaking me. "Mi-chan! Mi-chan, are you okay?" I heard someone call my name and lifted my head. "Yes…" I mumbled. "The teacher is going to call on you." Snapping back to reality, I lifted my head up to see that I was still in class gazing out the window. The bell rang right before the teacher called on me. She groaned, "Ok, you are all dismissed. Please be careful on your way home." She glared at me then turned around and walked out of the classroom herself. I stood up shakily and managed to get all the way out of the school, Usagi supporting me and asking me continuously if I really felt ok. I nodded until I started to feel dizzy and collapsed under my weight. I heard my name echo all over my body, but still, I couldn't get myself to open my seafoam-green eyes. Then I heard mumbles and whispers. "We have to…" "You know we can't…" They all faded away after a few words. Then, one of the whispers hit me hard. "We have to kill the girl, Nakashima Mizuko. She knows." "We have to kill the girl, Nakashima Mizuko." The words swirled round and round in my head, echoes of this phrase. My head whirling around, spinning. "Mi-zu-ko-chan." I heard my name. I jumped up, not only from where I was laying but also from my dream, my _nightmare._ "No! You can't kill me! I don't know anything!" I yelled. Usagi was standing there, astonished. "Mi-chan?" We were right outside the school, all eyes on me. My heart started to beat faster than I had ever felt. It pounded in my chest, making my breathing stop. _A… heart attack?_ I yelled in my mind, not being able to speak, let alone shout. My breath soon became small gasps and pants. I started wheezing, the painful beating in my chest starting to make me feel dizzy. One more beat, I collapsed. My chest moving up and down as fast as my heart was killing me. My eyes flickered, my breath quickened, my vision blurred. I stood there lying on the ground, panting, quivering, shaking. "We have to kill the girl, Nakashima Mizuko." The words faded in my soul. All these seconds passed, the pain becoming agony. My eyes became dull, my breath slowed, my chest stopped moving, my heart slowly… _dying_… Like a candle being blown out. The feeling of agony became more than I could suppress, it died down, all eyes on me, Usagi frozen where she stood. And me…laying there… dying. My world was surrounded by darkness. The pain had left me. _Is this what it feels like to be dead? _I whispered in my mind, my soul. I opened my eyes, shinning light slipped through the slits of my eyes. Then I saw only one thing—no, only two words: _Death Note_. Death Note? I repeated. A shadow covered my face, then my body. _You, Nakashima Mizuko, are dead. Welcome to the Underworld, _a husky voice rasped. _Dead?_ I thought. _I can't be dead!_ Then I saw a light. I got up, almost flowing in wind, as I started walking towards the light. The shadow around me faded, the weight on my shoulders getting lighter every second. I continued walking when I saw a silhouette. _Surely, it's an angel,_ I thought calmly. I stood there for what seemed like millions of years, an eternity. The warmth of the light surrounding me, keeping me safe. _I'm in the arms of an angel. _The silhouette became clearer as I stayed there. I saw beautiful white wings, a long white dress. I guess… This was my imagination after all; the light faded away as fast as it had come and the only _thing _I saw was a shadow with black wings, black clothing, and blood red eyes. The sight was horrifying; imagine seeing a beautiful, clear, angel becoming a horrid, dark, creature. It couldn't be. The shadow of a bloody hand covered my face and I fell into a deep sleep…

When I woke up, I was in a room. Looking around, I saw nothing. Nothing, just darkness, but I felt something under me; supporting me. A bed?

"_Mizuko…" _

A calm voice hissed.

"_You can wake up. You can do it! Please, wake up."_

The soft voice continued.

"_Open your eyes." _

Was the last whisper. I brought my hands up to my face, and somehow, I could see them. My pale and scared face was slowly lifted and my small eyes opened. And I stared, I started until my eyes started watering. A beautiful girl, dressed in a long black dress with beautiful long hair and calm eyes was looking at me. _Like an angel_, I thought, _a beautiful angel._ "Please hurry. We need to leave as soon as possible. You might still be able to go back to were you come from if your heart is strong enough." The girl whispered, almost to quietly for me to hear. "Why?" I asked without thinking.

The angel didn't answer.

**Hope you enjoyed, please R&R**


End file.
